Spark!
by Alexia6
Summary: John Cena and his best friend forged a unbreakable friendship. However when a line is crossed can they go back? And what will the consequences be? also includes Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy many others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

October 2002

Melbourne, Australia

A young woman wandered nervously around the backstage area of the Raw vs Smackdown event in Melbourne. The show had been electrifying and she had finally seen all her favourite superstars from both rosters live in action.

When she won the backstage pass she almost passed out, because she'd been a fan of wrestling and the WWF or now WWE since her childhood.

Not really paying attention to where she was going the woman smacked straight into the back of one of the greener wrestlers who had been sent over on the live international circuit.

"Sorry I wasn't really concentrating" she apologised embarrassedly

The wrestler smiled revealing the most adorable dimples "It's all good, no harm done"

"I'm Lacy Heart, I won a competition for a backstage pass" she introduced herself holding out her hand, the man shook it

"John Cena" he replied

"Oh yeah, you're the new one! Your first match with Angle was very impressive anyway do you think you could point me in the direction of…"

"Of the real wrestlers you want to see" he said cheekily

"Got it in one Cena" she grinned jokingly

He put a hand to his heart and feigned pain "Aw and I thought I had my first fan"

"But I'll take you to the big boys anyway" he added throwing her another one of his cheeky smiles

"Thank you John" she smiled politely

He walked her over to the dining area where the majority of wrestlers were and pushed her into the room telling her not to be shy.

"Oh my fucking god it's Eddie Guerrero!" she exclaimed excitedly seeing her favourite wrestler approach them.

Eddie approached the two with his usual swagger and broad smile.

"Hey Holmes what's shaking? And whose the little mamacita?" he asked John curiously.

Lacy's mouth fell open and her ability to speak disappeared all in one instant.

"Well this is Lacy Heart a mute from the jungles of Madagascar" laughed John causing her to blush furiously

"Sorry I guess I just get tongue tied in front of a wrestling god" she smiled shaking Eddie's hand while he pulled her into a hug causing her to blush furiously again.

"Yeah I get that a lot" said John

"Yeah in your dreams Cena" she shot back quickly while Eddie laughed.

"I like this one John, she's got spunk" he grinned

John just rolled his eyes "Ok well there's more wrestlers to meet so we should carry on"

Eddie grinned and winked at her "Have fun little mamacita"

Lacy beamed and nodded dumbly before following John through a barrage of other superstars who all were just as nice as Eddie. Then came HBK and Triple H ………..Degeneration X.

Lacy almost fainted when they held out their hands towards her.

"I love you guys" Lacy squealed before slapping herself in the face causing the DX members to stare in shock.

"Sorry I had to slap the screaming fan out of myself before I freaked out completely"

"Well we appreciate that Miss No name" laughed HBK

"Sorry guys, It's Lacy" she replied embarrassedly

"Well its very very nice to meet you Lacy" said Triple H pointedly taking a good long stare at her chest.

"Nice to meet you too, and I forgive your ogling because I'm sure it's been a while since you've seen a real pair" Said Lacy winking at them

Shawn laughed and clapped his hands "Oh I like this one John she's feisty!"

John smirked "Your telling me, I've had to put up with her for the past hour"

Lacy glared at him coldly before turning her attention back to the two degenerates.

"Yeah and I've had to put up with a newbie with little talent and a bad haircut for the past hour"

"Oh Burrrn" laughed Shawn

"You hurt me in here" pouted John sticking out his bottom lip and circling his heart, causing Lacy to laugh.

"I think you just earned yourself an invite to the after party little lady" said Triple H throwing an arm around her shoulders

"Awesome did you guys love me that much?" she joked

"Honestly, we already heard about you before you even got down to us" said Shawn

"Yeah Eddie and Rey are in love with ya kiddo" laughed Paul (Triple H)

Lacy smirked "What's not to love"

John raised an eyebrow about to spit something sarcastic before Lacy put a hand up "Don't even try buzz cut because I'll take you down town to china town before you can say Suck It!"

John stood there gob smacked as DX almost fell to the floor laughing and high fived the young girl.

At the club that had been rented out in the city, Lacy quickly made fast friends with wrestlers and diva's before setting up a line of shots and sitting down at the bar.

"Ok whose game enough to outdrink the Aussie girl" she announced waiting for a sucker to try and take on a girl where the legal drinking age may be 18 but the real drinking age was more like 11.

Most of the wrestlers had been to Australia before, left with huge hangover's and wouldn't dare take on a girl, but John Cena was fresh and had no idea what he was up against.

"I'll do it! Your going down to china town little girl" he said using her own words against her

Lacy pulled a 50 out of her bra "Care to wager that buzz cut" she replied causing the room to erupt in laughter and John to blush before adding a 50 dollar note to the table.

"It's on!" he exclaimed having 5 shots poured in front of him before the pouring had even finished Lacy had downed her last one.

John's mouth fell to the floor before he quickly regained composure and drank his 5.

"5 more" he told the bar keeper

Lacy looked over at him and smirked "5 more shots and 5 pints and none of this designer shit or foreign crapola VB ok sweet cheeks" she said winking at the bar tender

He caved first and by the end of the night the two of them were completely plastered with an inability to coherently speak and walk in a straight line.

Shawn and Paul helped the two back to John's suite thinking the looks on their faces in the morning would be priceless.

When they fumbled into the room John graciously offered his bed and Lacy tired and inhibited pulled off her clothes and jumped under the covers with a half naked john falling immediately asleep.

**The next morning** Lacy's Point of view

I opened my eyes my head pounding to find myself in an unfamiliar room, I must have got a hotel or something after the club. The last thing I remember is winning that 50 bucks off Cena and then everything was really blurry.

I rolled over only to find myself connect with something warm and solid so I yanked the covers off the object to see a man so I screamed pulling the covers up around me.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed John before I covered his mouth and stoped my own screaming.

"Oh my god did we?" I rasped

"I don't know?" he replied looking under his side of the covers

"Well I'm not naked are you?" he asked attempting to peek at me as I slapped his hands away

"I'm not either, I don't remember anything" I said

"Well obviously we didn't do it, because you'd definantly remember it" he smirked

I laughed "No I think you would be the one to remember it, and fantasise about it over and over"

He rolled his eyes and smiled "Always gotta have the last word don't ya sweetheart"

"Uh huh, so will you get me my dress for me?" I asked

He slid out of the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers baring most of his gorgeous body that television just didn't do justice too. My jaw went slack, unfortunately he noticed this and smirked at me.

"See something you like honey?"

"Nope just see someone whose ego is quickly filling the room and hasn't thrown me my dress yet" I replied tartly

He held a hand to his heart and tossed me my dress "Ouch"

I just poked my tongue out at him as he walked into the bathroom, I quickly threw my dress over my head and started the hunt for my shoes. I'd finally found them and gotten them on when a very wet glistening John exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

I nearly died on the spot and almost bolted out the door

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Umm don't you want some privacy and I should really get home" I mumbled looking anywhere but at him

"It's cool, I'll get changed in the bathroom and after I'm dressed I'll get you a cab and some breakfast"

"Coffee!" I exclaimed brightening a little

"Ah a fellow caffeine addict" he laughed

"This haggard me isn't due to a hangover, it's a lack of caffeine in my system" I replied jokingly

He laughed "I don't see anything haggard about you, a little dishevelment but nothing haggard girl trust me" he said looking me up and down

That brought a bit of an awkward silence before I quickly broke it grabbing my handbag and pulling my phone out to call a cab.

Within half an hour I was home wondering what the hell had just happened and how I managed to party all night with some of my favourite wrestlers, dirty danced with Eddie, Batista and Shawn Micheals, Almost make out with the aptly named Randy Orton, play a drinking game with John Cena and wake up in my underwear in his room!

I had just got out of the shower when my phone rang the number was with-held so I picked it up.

L: Hello?

J: Did you get home okay?

L: John? How'd you get my number?

J: You gave it too me silly

L: Oh I thought I gave it too……

J: You did and a few others well pretty much every single wrestler in the room he chuckled

L: Oh my god, I'm such a Ho

J: Not Ho enough to sleep with a newbie though

L: That is true I grinned

L: So where are you headed?

J: Perth apparently

L: You'll love it there the weather is scrumptious

J: Hmm sounds interesting

L: It's an interesting place but lacks cool points because you won't find a Lacy Heart there

J: That I don't doubt honey

L: Well Enjoy the rest of your trip John Cena and look me up if your ever back in Melbourne.

J: How about before then, I've got msn

We both exchanged emails and telephone numbers before hanging up the phone feeling as though we both definantly made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

March 2004

After two years of frequent phone calls, emails and visits back and forth between us John and I had become best friends. I could talk to him about anything and he could do the same with me.

Whenever he managed to get a break he would spend time down in Melbourne and when it was time the internship part of my university course in journalism last year he managed to get me one with WWE magazine.

This put me on the road with the guys and girls from both rosters for three months and at the end of it I'd made some more close friends mainly Eddie, Rey, Shawn, Paul, Randy, Batista and Taker who had made me Undertakess one drunken night.

The Diva's and I didn't really click except for with Lita who was really a sweetheart. Vince had offered me a chance to write full time for the WWE, but I knew it was mostly because I'd kinda become one of the family and not because I had the experience so I turned him down.

This was also because I needed a break after school was over and didn't want to throw myself into work, I couldn't leave Melbourne or my family and I wasn't ready for the responsibility yet.

So instead I took off to Bali for a few months and then came back to work for a local paper in my suburb, the pay wasn't much and my apartment sucked but at least I was learning every day and cutting my teeth in the industry. I saved as much as I could to try and by a house and that's why I stayed in the crappiest place I could so I wouldn't waste too much money on rent.

On the night of my 22nd birthday I got a phone call from none other then the doctor of thuganomics himself.

L: Hello

J: Hello Birthday Girl

L: What's up Doc

J: Are you ever gonna drop that joke?

L: Not until you drop the gimmick I laughed

J: Well something's in the works so we shall see about that

L: Well dish up!

J: Cant its top secret

L: It's my birthday, it can be my present I pouted

J: But I already got you a present sweetheart

L: Really what is it!! I exclaimed excitedly

J: Go to your door and open it

L: Ok did you have it delivered?

J: Just open the door!

L: OK!

I opened the door holding the phone to my ear when I hear a giant "SURPRISE!!" and saw John standing there with a humungous bunch of flowers.

"Happy Birthday Lacy" he said handing me the flowers and kissing my cheek

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"Surprising you for your birthday and taking care of some business" he said

"I'm sorry, come in darlin and thank you for the flowers they're gorgeous!" I grinned

He hugged me and said "Well little minx how about a not so grand tour"

I pouted and punched him in the arm "Hey! That's my apartment you're talking about mister"

He rubbed his shoulder "Ouch and yes I know and despite the tasteful way it's decorated it sure is a step down from you last place"

I rolled my eyes "Well sorry money bags some of us actually have to save to live in nice house, so I rent crap now and buy good later"

"Great Plan, but I think I have a better one" he responded

"And what is that? Because unless you know some Hugh Hefner type who doesn't prefer blondes who would like to be my sugar daddy without the whole sex thing I don't see what your plan could be Johnny" I replied obnoxiously

"You'll see" he smirked before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a left-over piece of pizza

"Is this alright?" he asked taking a bite

"Yeah it's from last night, You want the tour or not garbage dispenser!" I joked

"I'm a growing boy" he said through mouthfuls

I pointed to the kitchen "Kitchen, Dining Lounge room"

Then I opened a door adjacent to the lounge room "Bedroom" I said switching on the light and walking over to the door beside it "Bathroom" I added before walking down a slight alcove and opening a final door "Laundry"

"Tours over, Lets hit up a bar" I suggested as John finished his pizza and peeked into the Laundry.

"Yeah before this place collapses in on us" he laughed earning himself another punch in the arm.

I quickly grabbed my coat and we headed out the door to the red Lamborghini he had hired for his stay.

"We'll hang at Percy's I don't think you'll get much attention there and once we are drunk enough we can brave a club and do some crap dancing" I suggested

"Sounds good but first we have another stop"

He drove us through a few back roads before we finally reached a semi rich area in the back of my suburb.

"What are we doing here? Have you got friends around here" I asked confusedly

"You'll see" he replied

We continued through the roads before we reached a huge block of land that needed some landscaping but in the centre was a gorgeous old Tudor house that needed a little work but was beautiful all the same.

"Wow it's amazing, who lives here?" I asked

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket "Well we do" he replied as he opened the door

I stepped inside to see an entrance way with polished floorboards and a winding stair case and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my god its gorgeous………Wait did you day WE" I said shocked

He grinned "Yeah you and me as in mi casa e su casa"

"I can't live here Johnny no way could I afford the rent" I stuttered

"You wont pay rent, and I knew you wouldn't take a hand out so instead I have a proposition for you" he replied

I raised an eyebrow and smirked "A proposition"

He rolled his eyes "Get your mind outta the gutter minxy I want you to do up the house for me and in return you stay rent free, I'm going to open a joint account where you can get the money to do what you have to do and pay your bills and all that"

"If I stay, I will pay my bills and the account will only be used to fix up the house" I said firmly

"Well in case you need it, it's there" he replied

"I dunno how can you trust I'd do a good job" I said unsurely

"Because if you can make that shit-hole look half decent I'm sure this place will be a palace by the time you're done with it, plus you can save on rent"

I jumped into his arms and squealed "Thank You, you're the best friend ever!" I said kissing his cheeks

He laughed "I know, now lets take a tour shall we" leading me up the winding staircase and throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renovations and Realisations

For six months the transformation continued, the garden was re-landscaped, The kitchen re-fitted, floorboards polished, walls sanded back and painted in warm colours to brighten the place up, the bathrooms were re-furbished and conservatory changed into a fully equipped gym which overlooked the new swimming pool spa and patio. Then the furniture and bits and pieces were brought in to finish the spectacular renovation off.

Each of the 4 bedrooms were made their own colour. One was a yellow room, a lilac room and a green and blue room. The blue room was the master bedroom, which was connected by an adjoining door to the yellow room. The master bedroom also had its own walk in robe and en-suite

I fixed up the attic and managed to make it almost into a loft with my own mini lounge room at the foot of my bed. The unveiling was about to happen and I was literally crapping myself, because if he didn't like it I could face being homeless and even worse then that I would've managed to disappoint a best friend who'd put so much faith in me.

The next few weeks would see me first show John his new house for the first time, the following week his parents arrived for a weeks stay and finally in 2 weeks all our friends from the WWE had assigned the house, the after party destination!

I quickly gathered my things and locked up the house before heading out to my car and hitting the freeway to the airport. I got there about 15 minutes before John's plane was set to land so I sat and flicked through a magazine trying to calm my nerves.

Finally the plane landed and passengers began to exit, I always hated trying to find people at the airport but it was so easy with John first he was over 6 foot and kinda hard to miss in a crowd.

John spotted me from over people's heads and grinned at the sight me jumping up and down and waving my arms about.

"Johnny!!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms

He laughed "Geez that's the best welcome I've gotten from you in a while"

"Did you know there's a star bucks in the airport and they have double expresso's!" I exclaimed wide eyed on a coffee high

He raised an eyebrow and asked "And exactly how many of those did you have?'

I wrinkled my nose "Maybe 3, 4 or 5 the number doesn't matter because your home" I squealed jumping at him and enveloping him in a big hug

"Are you sure you didn't ehem snort something?" he asked in a serious tone

I punched him in the arm "No I did not snort something buzz……hey what's with the hair?"

He rubbed his head self consciously "Well I thought I might grow it"

"Why" I asked

"It's a secret" he said quietly

"Tell me, we have no secrets" I joked

"No I can't" he said calmly

"But I wanna know!" I whined

"No"

"Pleaseeee"

"Nooo"

This continued for the entire drive up from the airport until i got frustrated with the word please and changed my tactics.

"Fine just wait till tonight you'll tell me" I said mysteriously

"Don't hold your breath sweet cheeks" he replied back

I rolled my eyes and turned the car up the lengthy drive way.

"Garden looks great!" he exclaimed

"Yeah the gardener was divine" I said dreamily

"How divine was he exactly" he asked raising an eyebrow

I slapped his arm "Pervert…….. honestly pretty damn divine actually" I giggled

He laughed and put his key in the door "Shall we?"

I hooked my arm through his and said "We shall"

"Welcome Home Johnny" I said quietly as he looked around the entrance way in awe

"Wow, It's amazing" he sighed

"I know and you haven't even seen the best bits yet"

I quickly took him through the living room, dining room, kitchen and bed and bathrooms avoiding the conservatory and basement when the tour was over we headed back to the sunny kitchen and he saw a bit of the pool.

"You fixed up the pool?"

"Yeah it looks amazing" I said proudly

He went to go outside through the kitchen but I grabbed his arm "How bout we go through the conservatory"

"Ta dah!" I exclaimed uncovering his eyes to reveal the re-vamped conservatory

"Holy Guacamole, How did you do this!" he almost squealed with excitement

I grinned "You like it?"

"I love it, it's better than the WWE gyms"

I hugged him "Awww I'm glad it's perfect"

"Except err the posters of me on the walls" he frowned

"Yeah I know, you can change them I just needed to fill the space"

"It even overlooks the pool!" he added

"No shit sherlock" I laughed

"You're the best, You know that" he said swinging an arm around my shoulders causing a slight spark to sear through me

"I know, but we gotta see the basement first!" I replied

I quickly took him down to the basement where there was a fully stocked bar and mini fridge two long couches, a stereo system, pin ball machine and even a pool table. All the memorabilia he'd sent me I had put up on the walls so the games room doubled as a trophy room.

Again John was completely gobsmacked

"This is the best house ever" he said childishly

"Thank God you like it, I was so worried you wouldn't like it at all" I sighed relieved

He hugged me tightly and said quietly "It feels like home Lace"

I smiled contentedly those were the words I was hoping for I went to tell him how glad I was when suddenly he pulled away abruptly.

"Speaking of homes, where is yours!" he growled angrily

"I told you to take a spare room and make it your own Lacy! You were supposed to take the free board as a payment for re-decorating and re-furbishing this place and I find you still 

living in that shit hole!! I CANT believe you, Your moving in missy even if I have to move you in myself" he ranted

I snorted with laughter and suppressed a grin

"This isn't funny Lace" he huffed

"Yeah it kind is" I laughed

"Why is that!" he exclaimed

"Because I do live here, just I live in the attic" I said giggling

He furrowed his brow and looked at me blankly "you live in the attic?"

"Yes, but before you say anything you have to see it first" I said dragging him up towards the attic stairs.

The attic was my little slice of paradise, a room that was like an extended version of my always kooky and colourful bedroom. It overlooked the wide expanse of yard through a circular window and had everything I would ever need, in typical me style. Lots of colours and kitsch but not too overbearing and most of all comfortable!

He looked around the room and smirked

"What are you smirking" I asked

"Just because this room is so undeniably you" he laughed

I threw a pillow at his head "And what is that supposed to mean"

"Just that you're an interesting person, who has a huge luxurious house but holes herself up in the attic" he replied

"Well it's too big for one person... it's scary" I pouted causing him to laugh even more and fall onto my bed

"Get off its all crinkled now!" I exclaimed slapping his leg

"Sorry forgot you were such a clean freak" he laughed

"I'm not a clean freak, I just don't like getting into a crinkled bed" I explained irately

He lounged out even further and laid in a playboy pose and winked

"Bet a crinkled bed means nothing when there's something this fine lying in it" he said winking

I rolled my eyes automatically, but felt butterflies flitter in my stomach, which was extremely unsettling.

"Are you ok honey, you've gone a bit pale?" he asked getting off the bed

"No I'm fine, just the caffeine is wearing off, you want coffee? Let's get coffee" I replied bolting down the stairs towards the kitchen.

BUTTERFLIES!! Holy shit I'm in love with my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks For all the reviews very encouraging :) Sooo if you read it lemme know what you think!

Visitations from Different Nations

The time flew by and before I knew it his parents had already been here for a few days. We took them site seeing and out for nice dinners in the city and they said they were having a wonderful time. I kept trying to make myself calm and not think about my feelings and so far had been pretty successful.

On the one of the last days of their visit I took John Snr outside to look around the re-landscaped yard in more detail.

"You've done an amazing job on this house young lady" he said smiling

"Thanks it was a labour of love" I laughed

"It's been set up so well and the huge backyard makes it a great place to raise a family don't you think" he said in a strange tone of voice

"Well hopefully Johnny's not thinking about families too soon, I'd hate to be outta a home" I joked trying to avoid his penetrating gaze

"Hmm that would be a shame, well lets go sit on the patio and wait for John and Caroline to finish getting ready, that boy always was a primper" he said

"Yeah he has his vain moments" I said

"More his vain years lately" laughed John Snr

"Hey I'm not vain, I just take care of myself" pouted John coming up behind us

Caroline followed behind him and pinched his cheeks

"My baby can't help he's so beautiful" she giggled

A faint blush adorably crept its way up his cheeks and he looked to the ground like an embarrassed teenager.

"Maa you're embarrassing me" he whined

I laughed "I've seen and heard more embarrassing things then your mother complimenting you Johnny, remember that time….."

He cut me off "OK who is ready to get out of here"

"I don't know son, I kinda wanna hear about that time" said his father with an evil twinkle in his eye

"No you don't, and you are gonna pay missy" he growled only causing me to laugh more

"I'm kinda glad I love being punished" I purred before lapsing into a fit of giggles

"Why would you like being punished dear?" asked Caroline confusedly

"Oh dear god, now you have my mother asking questions about SNM!" he exclaimed blushing even more

"It's ok dear I'll explain it to you later" whispered his dad quite loudly

"I was joking Caroline, I don't enjoy being punished" I said trying to regain my composure

We managed to all pile into the car without any more troubles when John said in a serious tone.

"We're going now, and we are all going to have a lovely day without any talk of weird sexual practises or how vain I am"

"You're having weird sex!" exclaimed Caroline shocked

"NO NO not at all! No weird sex!" I exclaimed now blushing beet red

"In fact there's no sex at all, none whatsoever We're just friends" I added trying to get rid of my blush

"Oh, well that's a shame dear" she added calmly

Causing John to almost lose control of the car, needless to say there was a lack of conversation for the rest of the car trip.

His parents came and left and then the wrestlers were in town and the house became party central.

Surprisingly a lot of them brought housewarming gifts with a few addressed as "For the girl who did all the work and not that bum"

By midnight the party was in full swing and showed no signs of slowing, the drinks flowed and the people partied. I wasn't really in the party mood and spent most of the night catching up with some of the wrestlers I was closer with then sat watching everyone get drunk and be merry.

Eddie and Rey came and sat with me for a while and managed to cheer me up a fair bit.

"You sure know how to throw a party mamacita" complimented Eddie

"Everyone's having a great time" added Rey

"But not you Rey?" I asked cheekily

"Well I have a wife at home, and I'm just trying to stay outta trouble" he laughed

"You have to be the sweetest man I've ever met in my life Rey Mysterio, where's my Rey!" I said which caused a faint blush to appear on his cheeks

"What no love for Eddie" pouted Eddie

"Why would she want you when she could have me amigo" laughed Rey

"Yeah Eddie your hot but Rey's hot and flexible" I said winking and wriggling my eyebrows at Rey who laughed

"Ok this conversations getting a bit too risqué, I'm going to get a drink" said Rey

Eddie threw and arm around me as we watched the newer Diva's dance their way around John

"You must be proud of him, he's working his way up the food chain" said Eddie noticing me watching him

"Yeah" I said quietly

"But not half as proud as I am of you Champ, You've done amazingly Eddie How's Vikki and the kids?"

He beamed "They're growing so fast and Vikki is wonderful as always"

"I'm glad you say hello for me and tell those gorgeous kids of yours Auntie Lacy misses them" I smiled

He snorted "Yeah Auntie Lacy misses teaching them ways to piss me off"

"But Eddie I live to piss you off" I said sweetly

He laughed "Yep don't I know it"

"So does he know?"

"Who knows what?" I asked confusedly

"Johnny boy"

My eyes widened "Um know what"

"How you feel mamacita" he said quietly

"There's nothing to know!" I exclaimed

"Ok sure" he grinned

"Seriously!" I exclaimed flustered

"I believe you" he said laughing

"Arrgg I need a drink" I growled playfully at Eddie

"Your wish is my command" said a smooth voice that belonged to none other than Randy Orton who was holding a beer out to me

"I'm gonna go find Rey and make sure he stays outta trouble, talk to you later mamacita" Eddie nodded at Randy and I waved while drinking the beer as fast as possible

"Come on, I need something harder" I sighed grabbing Randy's hand and pulling him inside

"I've got something harder" he smirked

"Shut up Orton" I growled before heading towards the liquor.

I grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka and two shot glasses and sat on the staircase beside Randy.

Without saying a word I poured two shots and we both drank them, this continued for about five shots before he spoke.

"So Racy Lacy, tell me how you have been" he asked

"Pretty Good Randy Pandy my career prospects are looking up, I have a great place to live, great family great friends" I replied

He frowned "You said you wouldn't call me that anymore"

"You said you wouldn't call me Racy Lacy" I laughed

"Touché"

"No boyfriend though" I frowned

"Good because when we fuck tonight you won't feel guilty in the morning" he smirked

I laughed "When are you gonna give it up honey, if we have sex our friendship is what's going to be fucked"

"Well you don't know unless you try" he laughed

I shook my head completely exasperated

"You can have pretty much any Diva on the roster and any girl you want, what is this some you always want what you cant have thing?"

"No I'll have you eventually, and I want you because I know you'd rock my world" he said winking

"So arrogant, but I like the compliment hmm lets keep drinking and maybe we can make out" I said laughing

He grinned "Works for me"

Shot for shot continued innocently until I saw John making out with some random girl and needless to say eventually the Vodka haze over took me and Randy and I began some hooking up of our own. When things were getting extremely out of hand, we were interrupted by none other then The heartbreak kid himself.

"Eh hem" he coughed

We sprang apart and I yanked adjusted my dress in an un-lady like manner

"Shawn hey" I said hugging him

"Looks like your wasted enough to dance, let's go sorry Randy" he laughed before grabbing my hand

"Wait!" I exclaimed stopping at a mirror to wipe off the excess lipstick and smooth my hair out

"Come on you owe me a dance" he said dragging me

"I can't I look like shit" I pouted

"You have almost sex hair, but no one cares" he laughed

"OH MY GOD" I cried trying to run away but being overpowered.

He dragged me out to all the other dancers and coaxed me into a dance with him, I started getting into it when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What the hell Randy!" I exclaimed spinning around only to see John

"Randy? Is that who gave you this" he asked putting his hand in my hair and moving it away from my neck to reveal a hell of a hickey.

"Maybe... what is it to you" I replied

"Well you're my best friend and I worry about you" he said hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Hmm well this is the first time I've actually seen you all night, you've been a little busy with your sluts" I spat more angrily then I'd intended to

He snorted "Like your one to talk miss sex hair"

My eyes began to water "Fuck you" I exclaimed before turning around and stamping up the stairs towards my room

"Lacy, come on you know I didn't mean it" he yelled following behind me

I was half way up my ladder when I heard another voice behind me

"Is everything ok here?" asked Randy

"It's fine, come on up Randy I might take you up on that offer after all" I purred

I saw Randy grin and go for the ladder but John pushed him back

"Go back to your hotel Orton" growled John

"I don't think that's up to you Cena"

"Well it's my house and my best friend who is obviously wasted, so I suggest you leave or I'll throw you out" he replied icily

Randy glared at him before backing off "That's fine, Lace if you change your mind and can get past daddy come to my hotel" he smirked before heading back downstairs

"Your not my father John, I cant believe you just did that!" I yelled furiously

"Can I come up, maybe we need to talk?" he asked in a nicer tone

"Fine" I mumbled before dropping the ladder and falling onto my bed.

I felt him lie down beside me

"I'm sorry Lace, I've been an ass but you know I only want what's best for you know that right?" he said

"I know" I said softly snuggling up to him

"You did a great job you know, everyone had a great time" he added kissing my head

"I know everyone told me, just wish we could've hung out a bit more" I yawned

"I really am sorry sweetheart, I guess I was thinking with the wrong head tonight" he replied seriously

I giggled still pretty wasted "Yeah so was Randy Pandy"

I felt his body stiffen beneath me

"He's an ass" he growled

"I like him, he's cool you know Randy reminds me of you Johnny! so I don't know what your problem is with him" I said

"I'm nothing like him! He's a cocky arrogant player!" he exclaimed

"Says the guy dirty dancing with every woman in sight" I laughed

"Its different, those girls aren't you" he said softly

"I can look after myself, I'm a big girl and I'll let you in on a little secret if anyone's being played its Randy not me, Come on John you know he's been after me for a while now" I said

"He's not good enough for you" he said quietly

"No ones good enough according to you" I said sleepily

"Night Johnny"

The next morning

I stretched out only to connect with another body, I remembered most of the night before so I assumed it was John and punched him in the arm.

"Get up sleepy head, we fell asleep and there is possibly still a party going on" I yawned

"5 more minutes" he mumbled

"GET UP!!" I yelled bouncing on the bed

He sprung up and tackled me "Don't wake me up like that ever again!" he exclaimed

I giggled "Sorry, but we need to go check on downstairs"

Seeing random wrestlers sprawled out on random pieces of furniture among the discarded alcohol bottles and cans almost caused me to faint.

"You Coffee Now" I ordered John who saluted and headed to the kitchen

I walked around kicking and pinching various men and a few woman and told them to get up, and go get caffeinated in the kitchen.

Then walking into the dining room I found none other then Mr I have a wife and don't party Mysterio passed out on the table.

I stifled a laugh before I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey mamacita, I'm here to pick up the stragglers" said Eddie

"Did you leave Rey like that?" I asked laughing

"Yeah he may be a short ass but he's still heavy" he replied before heading for the dining room

Suddenly I heard a yell and something that sounded like Spanish expletives and grinned wondering what Eddie had done to wake up Rey.

I walked into the kitchen to see a few of the guys hovering around with bloodshot eyes downing black coffee.

"Have a fun night boys?" I asked

"Yeahh" a few of them mumbled and groaned

I grabbed a tray and filled it with cups before heading around the house to re-wake up the leftovers.

First two I came across were Shawn and Paul side by side on the lounge room floor

"Wake up shit heads I have coffee" I said nudging them with my feet

Paul sprung up first and grabbed a coffee off the tray

"Hey Lace, I didn't see you all night"

I laughed "Paulie you and I had a lovely little chat all about your beloved steffy and then you started drinking and almost dropped me when you tried to hoist me over your shoulder"

Shawn chuckled "Yeah that was funny"

"Shut up and drink your coffee Shawn" I growled

His eyes widened "Sorry" he said frowning

I laughed and ruffled his hair "I'm just kidding"

"not funny" he pouted

"Yeah it was and you guys better hurry up too I think Eddie is here to get you all back to the the hotel before you fly out" I said before heading out to hand out the rest of the coffee.

Within about half an hour all the goodbyes were said and everyone was gone I slumped into the kitchen and John handed me a coffee of my own.

"Ohh sweet Caffeine" I cried

"It's gonna take us ten years to clean up this mess" I sighed

"It's all good we'll get it done…..eventually, it was worth it though" he laughed

I smiled "Yeah everyone had a great time"

"You're a regular party planner Lace" he chuckled

Then the doorbell rang

I frowned "Get it please Johnny I don't think I can even walk I'm so tired"

He went to get the door and then came back into the kitchen grinning

"What is it?"

"They hired us an army of cleaners" he laughed

I sighed with relief "I love our friends"

"Me too"

I watched with amazement as about 25 women bustled around cleaning everything in sight and with in about 20 minutes it was all clean.

I still sat on the kitchen stool and was half asleep when John came back it

"Their gone" he said

"Okie dokie" I yawned before feeling myself being picked up

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Putting you to bed" he said climbing the stairs while carrying me with ease

"I can't make it up that ladder Johnny" I yawned again

"It's ok ill put you in the guest room honey, you need some rest" he said quietly

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled in to his chest and mumbled "Mmm hmm" before falling asleep all over again.

I woke up around 3 in the afternoon I was so exhausted and went down to the kitchen to find a note.

Dear Lacy

Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.

Thanks for everything the house, the way you treated my parents and the kickass party you threw! You're the best friend ever 

Call me when you get up and I'll be back home the first chance I get.

Lots of Love

John xoxox

I was actually glad he left and I didn't have to say goodbye I hate goodbyes, I always seem to cry and now I could get back to my normal life and work on destroying any un-friend like feelings that I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Opportunity's

Things had worked out amazingly, John came to stay every few months I continued work on the house always improving it and maintaining it as well as burying my feelings. I also upgraded to the national daily paper the Herald Sun as a writer for their weekly entertainment lift-out as well as doing odd jobs for the WWE.

So it wasn't very surprising when Vince rang me with an interesting assignment.

VM: Hello Miss Heart

L: Hi Mr McMahon how are things?

VM: You know you can call me Vince, Miss Heart

L: When you start calling me Lacy, I'll call you Vince Sir

(chuckles) VM: Ok Lacy, I have a little job for you an assignment of sorts

L: Ok Vince what's this assignment of sorts?

VM: WWE is in the process of begin production on a new film called the Marine

L: Ok and what does this have to do with me

VM: I need you to go on assignment to Queensland where its being filmed and write a few pieces for the website and a feature for WWE magazine.

L: Sounds awesome how long do I have?

VM: You will fly out in a week, spend two weeks on set and have a month to have all the pieces ready

L: That's ok I have some time off in lieu for work anyway

VM: You'd get more if you worked for me

L: Vince don't start

(laughs)VM: Ok Lacy I respect you bad judgement

L: I'll pretend I didn't hear that so which wrestler will be the Marine in this movie epic?

VM: Well he's here right now (In the background a voice yells "HOLLER")

L: Son of a bitch! He got the role?? He's gonna ACT??

John: My feelings are hurt missy

VM: We have great expectations for Mr Cena, it will also allow for a way out of the rapper gimmick

L: Oh my god no more doctor of thuganomics! What shall the world ever do (laughs)

J: Your hilarious Lace…. seriously

L: Who will run battle raps and wear baseball caps backwards?

J: Yeah Yeah we get it (Vince laughs in the background)

L: Wrestling will never be the same without its Vanilla Ice wannabe!

J: Hey woman do u want a spanking?

L: Promise? (laughs)

VM: Ok break it up you two, and do what you need to Lacy. A limo will pick you up on Monday morning at 9

L: Awesome I'll be ready Vince, Thanks for this opportunity I really appreciate it

VM: I am a good judge of character Lacy and I know you won't let me down

L: No sir, can you please put John on?

VM: Ok goodbye Lacy I look forward to reading your pieces.

L: Thank you Vince, bye

J: Hello

L: See you Monday shit for brains, and congrats on the opportunity

J: Yeah see you Monday err Loser, congratulations to you too sweetie love you

L: Love you too byez

I hung up the phone feeling an equal mixture of happiness, excitement and sadness. Happy I'd spoken to John, Excited about my opportunity and sad that when he told me he loved me it wasn't in the same way I loved him.

AN: i know it's a short one but I'm getting to the juicy stuff my lovely readers just wanna say thanks too my lovely reviewers MWAH its really nice to know people are enjoying it 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Marine:

I arrived at the airport in Brisbane about midday, the flight would have been extremely smooth had I not been freaking out in nervousness over seeing John and working on some feature pieces for WWE magazine.

I walked out of the terminal expecting a driver to take me directly to the set and instead was greeted by a beaming John Cena who stuck out in the crowd enough thanks to his physique, but was also holding a sign saying "RACY LACY" and was covered in dirt.

I smiled "You're insane you know that"

"I know but you love me anyway" he grinned hugging me luckily giving me the time to smother a blush.

"Shouldn't you be on set?" I asked

"It's my lunch break, I thought I'd come down and get you"

I punched him in the arm "Dumbass lunch breaks are for lunch not for airport pickups"

"Oww" he whined rubbing his arm

"Sorry mother, just thought I would do something nice" he said rolling his eyes

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "It was very sweet, but you really should eat something"

"It's cool I grabbed some Mickey D's on the way to the airport" he said

I glared at him "God I hate you sometimes, Mr McDonalds, giant steak, chicken wing eating body building asshole"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders walking towards the converyer belt "Yes my metabolism is something to revere"

"One day I'm going to cut it right out of that washboard stomach of yours and steal it" I said smirking

"You don't need it honey" he replied

I rolled my eyes and pinched my side grabbing a bit of my love handles

"I'm not exactly a size 0"

"If you were I wouldn't be your friend I don't hang out with praying mantis's" he laughed

"Nah you just fuck them, you're quite lucky you haven't been killed by one yet hmm maybe you weren't a lover worth killing" I said cheekily

"Or maybe I was too good to be killed" he said sticking his tongue out at me

We got in the car and I laughed "Keep telling yourself that doc"

Flash forward&

The two weeks went all too fast and after getting to know the wonderful cast better and being able to watch John improve so quickly with his acting skills I was sad to leave and get back to reality.

I was typing up some notes when I heard a knock on my hotel door, it was John

"Hey honey, whatcha doin?" he asked coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed

"Typing up some last minute notes and getting ready to leave" I replied

He frowned "I wish you could stay for longer"

I smiled and laughed "I'm only two states away its better than an ocean away"

He grinned "That's true"

"Hey I wanna do something special tonight, just you and me" he added

"Cool what do you have in mind?" I asked

"It's a surprise, just dress really nice ok" he said suspiciously

"Ok…you're not going to murder me are you?" I said mockingly serious

"Why is it that every time I suggest something nice you think murder!" he exclaimed

"Because it's not sex your after so its gotta be something" I shrugged

"Great to know my best friend thinks I'm a sex maniac murderer" he laughed

"Be ready by 7 ok" he said before exiting the room

"Okie Dokie" I replied saluting. Before saving my notes and beginning to hunt for something to wear.

I decided on a plain black v-neck dress with ¾ sleaves that ended about half way up my thigh. I teamed it with some chunky red and white jewellery and wore a pair of spotted red and white polka dot heels. I put some hot rollers in my hair and let it fall curly around my shoulders.

Just as I was throwing what I needed into my handbag their was a knock at the door.

John was wearing a pair of black slacks white a crisp white shirt and a plain silk red tie.

"Have you been spying on me?" I giggled

"No I think we've been spending too much time together, I can't believe we match" he chuckled

"Great minds think alike" I said as he grabbed my arm and threaded it through his.

We got in the car and he drove us to a dock where a beautiful ferry stood twinkling with lights all around it.

"We have a night of dinner and dancing on the water"

"Wow this is amazing Johnny! You didn't need to" I smiled

He grinned "It's your last night and I dunno when I'll see you again for a while"

I hugged him and inhaled deeply not wanting to ever let go.

"Ok let's do it!" I exclaimed almost running onto the beautiful ferry

Inside there were two levels one a fancy restaurant and the other set up as a night club with two neon bars. First we headed up to the restaurant level to eat with all the other people and had an amazing meal. After eating and John graciously paying for my dinner also we headed over to the club which was already packed with people dancing and drinking.

I grabbed John's hand and led him to the bar

"First round is on me ok, as a thank you for dinner" I said

We reached the bar and I ordered our drinks but when I pulled out my purse to pay the cute bar man stopped me.

"It's an open bar tonight love" he said in a sexy Irish drawl

I looked at John with an identical grin "Free drinks all night?" I asked again

"Yes all night" he replied

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you a fair bit tonight then sexy" I said winking at the bar man I'm a sucker for an Irish accent.

John rolled his eyes and pulled me away "come on scarlet lady, let's go sit down"

"What?" I asked feigning innocence

"You were hitting on the bar man!" he exclaimed sitting down in a huff

"So I'm single young and sexy, why not hit on the bar tender" I laughed enjoying his discomfort

"Because it's creepy when you do it In front of your best friend" he grumbled causing me to laugh even more.

"Come on that Irish accent makes me swoon, he's hot as! Hey if doing it on a plane is the mile high club what is it on a boat? The mile low club" I asked naughtily

"You really are a dipshit Lace" laughed John

"Yeah but not as big of a dipshit as you" I smiled fluttering my lashes

We spent the rest of the night dancing and attempting to outdrink each other when John pulled me out onto the balcony.

"It's so pretty out here" I said snuggling up to him

"Yeah, gorgeous" he replied huskily looking down at me

"What's……" I began only to be cut off by his mouth crashing down on mine

I pulled away and looked at him quizzically only to see pure lust in his eyes so I did what any other red blooded woman would do and kissed him right back.

After about 10 minutes we pulled back for air, John grinning like an idiot

"Wow that was really good"

I frowned "God I need a drink" I said before running for the bar

He followed and drank up with me when we heard an announcement over the speaker

Ladies and Gentleman we will now be docking, hope you enjoyed your stay on the Princess Star, Have a lovely night.

"There's limo waiting"

"Well you certainly went all out" I giggled not quite sure why

"Of course it's a special night" he smiled

He couldn't drag me into the limo fast enough as and soon as the driver knew where the hotel was he pounced on me again.

"God you feel so good" he moaned up against me

I laughed a little unsure whether I was dreaming or not "we are so drunk" I giggled

"That may be, but I'm sober enough to carry you to that hotel room" he almost growled before sweeping me into those arms

"Whoa, your stronger then I thought" I laughed and he looked at me strangely

"What you thought these guns were just for show?" he laughed

"I dunno" I said dazedly before his lips once again collided with mine

Somehow we made it into my room with me still in his arms while still kissing, finally when we made it over to the bed and I saw his hands go to his belt and suddenly as if both of us clicked at the same time.

"Oh god" I groaned yanking my dress back down from around my waist

"Did we just sober up" said John nervously while he buckled his belt and zipped his pants

"Yeah, so um" I said adjusting myself and blushing furiously

"Um, yeah..so"

"You should probably um go back to your suite" I said trying to avoid his eyes but unfortunately ending but looking at his crotch which was obviously still aroused and well endowed

"Yeah I may need a sweater round my waist though" he said grinning

"Johnny it's not funny" I pouted blushing even more

" I know it's not funny I have a hard on and a half" he exclaimed

"Jesus just go to your room" I groaned covering my face with a pillow

He laughed "Girl you act like you aint never seen a man before"

"Not you asshole, now go and take care of that" I said starting to get annoyed

"Well I could use your bathroom or you know, you could take care of it for me" he said wiggling his eyebrows

I threw the pillow at his head "OUT!" I yelled pointing to the door

"Ok Ok, see ya in the morning" he said laughing as he left the room

What had I Done!

Luckily the incident wasn't talked about again and John only cracked one joke which led to me smacking him against a wall and telling him quite fiercely What happened, was stupid and not a joke, if we would have followed through a 4 year friendship could have very have ended badly. And if he ever mentioned it again I would personally castrate him! Needless to say it wasn't mentioned again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews i really appreciate them all :) Keep them coming, This is a HUGE chapter soo if you get lost just let me know and i'll explain lol xoxoxo enjoy ;)

After John finished shooting the Marine I was offered a job again at the WWE writing full time for WWE dot Com and working on certain things for WWE magazine, one of these happened to be covering New Years Revolution 2007.

There is nothing more hectic, crazy and exciting then a WWE pay per view and being on the road during pay per view season.

As much as I was excited about New Years Revolution and seeing KFED get an ass whopping and Johnny retain, I was also bummed it meant having to get up at 3 and miss all the New Year's celebration.

"Turn that frown upside down lil missy" said Randy smirking at me

"Sorry, just bummed at being sober on New Years something I haven't been since I was 11" I grimaced

He chuckled "Oh missy, you haven't experienced a New Years Revolution New Years Eve have you?"

"No cant say I have"

"Well it kicks New Years Eve's ass ten times over" he said sitting down next to me

"Think, free reign of every bar imaginable, a huge tab courtesy of the big boss and partying with the entire roster!" he said dreamily

"And this year it's going down West Newbury Style!!" called John walking in the room and giving Randy a hi-five

"So I assume a crappy bar, lots of hard liquor and mechanical bull riding" I said in a deadpan tone

"Well when you say it like that" began John

"It still sounds like my kinda new year" I grinned, then my phone began to ring it was Vince

L: Lacy Heart speaking

V: Hi Lacy it's Vince

L: Hey boss what can I do for you?

V: Well are you free at the moment?

L: Yep

V: Please come down to my office as soon as you can then

L: Um should I be worried?

V: No, unless there's something I don't know about

L: nah I've been good lately Boss

V: I have noticed Lacy, that's why I would like to speak to you

L: Ok I'm on my way I'll be there soon, Bye

V: Goodbye

"What's the deal" asked Randy

"Boss wants to see me because I've been a good girl lately" I smirked

John snorted "There's not a good bone in that body"

I glared at him

"Nah just lots of naughty bones, and there's nothing wrong with that" said Randy winking at me

I laughed as John pretended to gag

"Speaking of bones " Began Randy

"Don't even finish that sentence Orton" I said sharply knowing what was coming next

"Ok boys, can I leave you alone for five minutes?" I asked

"We'll be good" said John with his dimpled smile

"Good boy Johnny" I laughed ruffling his hair before grabbing my bag.

I headed to Vince's office only to see what looked suspiciously like a contract in front of him.

"Good afternoon Miss Heart" he said smiling and beckoning me to sit

"Good afternoon Mr McMahon" I greeted nervously

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here" he said

"Just a little" I smiled

"I'm going to say this in basic terms because you have other work to deal with, basically I want to promote you"

"Wh What?" I stammered

"Lacy I love how you write, your pieces have been very popular in WWE magazine especially when you are giving your theories on the future of story lines……I want to make those theories a reality" he replied

"What do you mean?" I asked flabbergasted

"I would like you to become a part of our writers team here mostly at RAW and I want you to be in charge of on the road script changes and making sure all the superstars know their lines and how to deliver them as well as helping with all the segments and promotional things"

"Kind of like a director?" I asked

"Exactly like that, I also would like you to take over live events in Australia, that means promotional as well as the live events, they would be your division and you could do as you please with them"

"Your official title would be Script Director of RAW and Manager of Australian Events" he added

"Why me?" I asked

"Because I believe in you young lady and I think you will become an asset which will better the company and pay off indefinitely" he said strongly

I almost started to cry "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me Vince"

He smiled, winked and put I pen in my hand while he handed me a contract.

"I guess I still got it then, read it, check it over with your lawyer and have sign your new contract"

I skimmed over it 12 months, entitled to annual leave, superannuation, a personal assistant, health benefits, pregnancy leave, paid sick leave I almost choked when I saw the total years pay figure.

"You want to pay me 150,000 American dollars per year?!" I exclaimed

"Plus benefits, use of company jet, use of company cars, free food and accommodation while you're on the road etcetera" he smiled

I signed the contract rapidly, sprung out of my chair and gave Vince a hug and kiss

"Thank you so much Mr McMahon, this is amazing!" I exclaimed

"You're very welcome, Lacy just remember it's Vince ok and I think you might want to give an announcement in the dining room, most of the superstars will be there" he said smirking

"Ok Thank you Vince" I replied and laughed sinisterly realising how much control I now had over the superstars, who had in the past lorded their positions over me and refused to answer my questions in interviews, or had just been plain difficult.

I decided to bypass the hotel room so Randy and John would be the first to know the big news but, as per usual the call of the buffet was to strong and the two men didn't even wait for me. No matter, they would hear it along with everyone else. I headed into the dining hall and stood up on a back table which overlooked most of the room.

"Are you ok up there miss?" asked a sexy voice in a southern drawl

"Oh sorry Jeff, I just have a little announcement to make, by the way welcome back" I said smiling squashing the inner fan girl which enticed me to flirt shamelessly with the rainbow haired warrior.

"Good to be back, I don't think I've seen you around before though?" he said curiously

By this time a few people noticed my current position and anyone who didn't soon knew when Randy yelled out

"Racy Lacy's on a table!"

John promptly elbowed him in the side causing him to yelp and Jeff raised an eyebrow and asked "Racy Lacy?" I rolled my eyes and began as I noticed Vince in the doorway.

"Ladies and Gentleman I have a big announcement to make, today my job description changed quite profoundly and it effects you all" a murmur ran through the room

"I am now a part of the story writers for the WWE and my focus will be on RAW because I will be the permanent script director of RAW who will travel on the road with all of you."

A lot of them looked blankly at me so I decided to dumb it down

"Every match you take part in, every segment and every story line, your tone of voice, what you say, where you are and what you wear will be controlled by me" I added not able to keep the smirk off my face

"Well enjoy your lunch and thank you for your time"

About 75 of superstars in the room shrugged nonchalantly, the rest most who I had made friends with cheered and catcalled while Randy and John stared at me as though I had just stolen all of their Christmases and Vince winked and saluted me before leaving the room……….damn it was good to be me.

The Pay per view went off without a hitch, Johnny retained, Jeff retained, DX fucked with Rated RKO and no one was lodging law suits against the WWE all in all it was a perfect PPV to start my new job on. NOT!!

Paul was injured during his match so instead of partying a successful PPV I was sitting in a doctor's office making random phone calls and waiting to find out the severity of Triple H's injury.

A doctor finally called me over into the room where a drugged up Paul lay looking too damn chipper.

"Hey sweetheart kickass PPV eh" he giggled pretty high on morphine.

I frowned "Yeah besides one of our biggest stars and my good friend getting injured it was fab"

"Don't you worry bout me, I've been through this before you should be out celebrating"

I gave his hand a squeeze "I am exactly where I'm supposed to be"

Suddenly Shawn entered the room "No you're not"

"Shawny please don't you start too"

"Little girl look outside" he growled

I headed over to the window and looked down to the road to see the WWE bus with superstars hanging out the windows beeping and screaming.

"They said they couldn't start the celebrations without the girl who helped pull off the show" he grinned pushing me towards the door

I looked at Paul and frowned "Get down there little miss and make sure that Cena looks after you"

I smiled at him one last time and headed downstairs to the bus.

I was greeted with a round of cheers as I hopped on and blushed furiously at all the attention. The only spare seat left was right next to Jeff freaking Hardy.

"Hey Racy Lacy my laps free" hollered Randy earning himself a finger

"Hope this seat wasn't taken but I didn't have much choice" I joked causing Jeff to chuckle

"I am honoured to have the most beautiful girl on the bus sitting next to me" he said smoothly

"Have you been drinking already Hardy" I laughed

"Nope I just get a little giddy round a beautiful lady" he smiled genuinely

"Well thanks for the compliment it means a lot coming from a fine specimen like you" I winked cheekily before calling out to John who was seated by the cooler

"Hey Johnny throw me over a beer would ya" I called earning myself a weird look before he threw me the beer.

"You know Jeff I had the hugest crush on you when I was a kid" I said while drinking some of my beer

"You know Lacy I kinda have a crush on you right now" he whispered into my ear immediately causing me to blush and giggle nervously

"Ha um wow, that's really nice" I stuttered

"I hope i'm not being too forward" he grimaced

I patted his knee "Not at all, I am extremely flattered" I assured him

He smiled cheekily "Good because now we can spend the night getting to know each other better"

I winked at him "If you play your cards right we might be able to get to know each other all the way through to the morning"

Now it was his turn to blush and be embarrassed ……..mission accomplished

I got up out of my seat and leant over to whisper in his ear

"That's for making me blush before, be back in a sec" I said in my most sultry tone before heading over and placing myself half on John and Randy's knees.

"Damn you work fast girl" laughed Randy

"Well you know me Randall" I snickered knowing how much he hated that nickname

"Shut up…..and well the past few months you've kinda been MIA" he said quietly

"Well I'm back in action and my target is one fine piece of Hardy" I laughed

"I don't see what's so great about him, he's not the type you usually go for" huffed John

I looked over at him and said a little to harshly "Well my old type hasn't worked out so well"

Randy gave me a confused look before I got up and mumbled see you guys later before heading over back to Jeff.

"What was that all about?" asked Jeff swinging an arm cutely around me as I sat down

"Oh nothing just doing the rounds so I can spend tonight getting to know you" I said sweetly looking back at John who was suddenly in a super bad mood.

A new years revolution new year was exactly what I was hoping for extreme amounts of alcohol and people doing stupid stuff…….but this year it was more stupid more alcoholic and FREEE.

True to my word I spent most of the night getting to know Jeff and laughing with him and getting more drunk by the second.

I may have been plastered but I knew he wanted me and I sure as hell wanted someone!

"You are sooo sexy" I said in my most seductive voice which came out really un seductive because of my drunkenness

He laughed "You are sooo drunk, but damn sexy too"

I licked my lips in anticipation as we gazed into each other's eyes this was it!

Suddenly he sprung up out of his chair

"I've gotta go to the little boys room" he exclaimed

"What now!" I sighed frustrated

"I know honey I'm sorry but I'll make it quick" he grimaced before bolting towards the toilet.

I got up and headed over to my boys who were chatting with a couple of the younger guys and some of the new diva's I didn't know.

"Hey boys" I grinned cheekily

"Wow she finally joins us" said John a little irritably before heading off for the bar. I shook my head confusedly and then yelled out sarcastically

"Yeah sorry ……NOT"

"We noticed" laughed Randy

"So you gonna nail him or what?" he asked crudely so I slapped him across the shoulder

"Randy really we haven't even made out yet" I frowned

"But you were about to before he rushed off to deal with himself... didn't know you could talk dirty that well" he said cheekily leading to another slap

He looked at me hurt when I smirked cunningly "There's a lot you don't know about me Randall and some things you will never know"

This led to his jaw dropping a rare occurrence for one Mr RKO, so on that note I headed back to our cosy booth giving a brief wave to my friends.

"Welcome back gorgeous" said Jeff winking

"Good to be back now where were we" I replied putting my hands around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Just as I was starting to get into it I felt myself being pulled away by the arm.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed angrily before realising it was John

"We need to talk, outside now" he ordered pulling me up from the seat

I looked at Jeff apologetically

"I've gotta deal with this" I said irked

He winked at me "It's cool, friends are important we'll finish up some other time"

I grinned before being dragged towards the doors by John out into the darkness.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and pushed him into the wall

"What the fuck is going on John, You've been nothing but a prick all night" I growled mightily pissed off

"I thought we'd be spending new years together! Not you spending it all over Hardy" he said angrily

"You are unbelievable I haven't had any action in months! Can't you just be happy for me!" I exclaimed

He looked at me furiously "I don't like him!"

"He's a friend of yours! You told me he was a great guy" I said disbelievingly

He frowned and kicked his feet in the dirt like a disheartened child

I put my hand on his arm and looked up into his gorgeous eyes

"Johnny what's this really about?" I asked softly

He looked down at me and sighed, suddenly his lips were on mine and I was pushed up against the wall his hard body pushed up against me as we kissed.

I pulled away and looked at him in shock before the alcohol started doing its magic "We need a room" I puffed out of breath

He nodded eagerly and hailed a taxi we got in and he threw the driver a 50 directing him to his small apartment in West Newbury before taking hold of my mouth again. When we 

arrived I staggered out of the taxi and he hoisted me over his broad shoulders and climbed up the stairs of the complex.

"Don't you drop me doc!" I shrieked giggly

"I ain't gonna drop you girl relax the doc is in" he said a little slurred

Once we reached his apartment he carried me bridal style over the thresh-hold and only put me down once we reached his bed.

"You're an idiot you know that" I laughed drunkenly

He grinned stupidly and stripped off his clothes until he stood before me in all his naked glory.

I smirked and rolled my eyes pretending to yawn

"Yeah it's nothing you haven't seen before" he shrugged

"That's because you're a nudist" I giggled hysterically until he approached me like a lion stalking it's prey and laid the softest kiss on my lips before pulling the tie out of my hair and letting it fall messily around my shoulders.

"You look so beautiful" he said softly before kissing my neck and unzipping the back of my dress.

I manoeuvred myself up and slipped my dress off leaving me vulnerable in my bra and panties, as I began to feel self conscious I dove for the lights and tried to slip under the blankets.

John stopped me and pulled me against his hard chest whispering "No I wanna see you and I want you to remember this" he said gruffly

I nodded dumbly unable to move because I was so transfixed by the sheer heat of him so instead I ran my hands down his back and kissed him back passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews much appreciated DUN DUN DUNNN the morning after how fun this was to write  let me know what you think.

I woke up the next morning with John snoring soundly in my arms and began to panic. The line of friendship had officially been crossed over and over again all night long, I thought to myself dirtily before scolding myself. So I grabbed my clothes got dressed and jumped in the first cab I found, ringing the only person I knew I could talk to…….

Randy: Hello

Lacy: Hey

R: Where'd you go last night girl we were worried

L: Randy can I ride with you and stay at yours tonight?

R: Why?

L: I did something bad I said my voice cracking

R: Baby are you crying?

L: a little

R: Aww honey please don't at least not till I can hug you

L: I'm almost there

R: Ok you hang tight and I'll see you soon

L: Thanks Randy

R: Anytime

He hung up and within five minutes I was at his hotel room door trying to regain some composure. As soon it opened my bravado disappeared and I started to cry, Randy took me in his arms trying and held me tightly until I finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get that out" I sniffed sheepishly

Randy frowned "Lacy what happened honey? I've never seen you so upset!"

I lowered my eyes and took a deep breath almost unable to utter the words that I assumed I would never have to.

"We slept together" I whispered

Randy's eyes almost popped out of his skull "You and Cena had sex…..last night!"

I grimaced "Yeah and I bailed because I didn't want to face all the awkwardness"

Randy flopped into a nearby chair and sighed dramatically "This is crazy how can two platonic best friends turn into lovers in one night!"

I reddened remembering the dalliance we had after the boat ride on the Gold Coast, Randy ever the perceptive person looked at me accusingly "This isn't the first time is it!"

I frowned "No well we, kinda almost had sex on the Gold Coast when he was filming... I don't know how it happened he was yelling and then we were kissing and we fucked because I was drunk and curious and it paid off but now I've probably lost my best friend in the world and its gonna be awkward" I rambled before Randy shushed me and answered his phone.

"Hey man" he replied

"Yeah she's here" he said glaring at me before thrusting me his phone

"Hi" I said weakly

John: Hey, um where were you this morning?

Lacy: Honestly I kinda freaked I couldn't face you

John: Baby girl you know nothing could ever come between us right?

Lacy: We had sex John!

J: I know trust me I definitely know…..you know I have a bite mark he joked

L: This isn't funny

J: Come on it is a bit

L: No it's not

J: It was bound to happen eventually Lace the sexual tension was there ever since that boat incident

L: But

J: no buts what's done is done

L: Well what happens now?

J: Nothing we explored it, it's done we move on and be stronger for it

L: Ok I replied uncertainly

J: Now will you come on back here so we can ride to the next arena together

L: Actually I'd still rather hang with Randy we haven't had much time together lately

J: Oh um Ok well I'll see you there then

L: Kay bye

J: Bye

"Wow, what did he say?" asked Randy

"He's cool about it, what's done is done" I replied disbelievingly my stomach sinking and making me feel like somehow things were about to change and not for the better.

Then suddenly my phone rang ………blaring Jeff's entrance theme causing Randy to raise an eyebrow because I programmed all the wrestlers into my phone through their themes.

L: Hi Jeff

J: How'd you know it was me?

L: I'm psychic

J: Oh really well miss almighty psychic what am I ringing you for

L: Well you just can't stop thinking about me because my feminine wiles have enchanted you

J: Hmm maybe you are psychic, what else am I thinking?

L: I got nothing

J: Well I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight

L: I'd love to when and where honey? I asked excitedly

J: I'll pick you up at 8 ok

L: Ok bye

Randy looked at me with wide eyes before giving me one of those devilish smirks.

I sighed defeated "Ok go ahead make your remarks"

"No remarks, just good to have you back in the game Racy Lacy" he said winking

"I'm back in no game ok" I growled as he chuckled obnoxiously

"Ohhh no of course not you just banged John last night and tonight your gonna take Hardy for a ride" he laughed

I slapped him on the arm and he winced "I am not going to have sex with Jeff we are just going to hang out, I'm not going to just jump into bed with him"

"Never stopped you before" he smirked

"Hey that's not nice, I used to be young and stupid!" I exclaimed

"This was like a year ago……remember Cody Rhodes how you deflowered him" he jeered

"Well that was umm …..i was …." I stuttered

"Your face when he turned up, and was announced being trained up as a part of the roster…….PRICELESS" cackled Randy

"Shut up Randall" I fumed

"Have you seen the Doe eyed looks you get from him and how he follows you round like a puppy dog" he laughed hysterically

I glared at him in silence before spinning on my heel and stamping out the door.

"Ohh come on Lace I'm only joking with ya" he called out behind me

I flipped him off and yelled back "I'm riding with Shawn ……..You're an asshole Orton"

I grinned as I walked away and got a Randy text

Soz Babe

4give me??

Cant ride wit me neway

Got sum hot biatches to roll wit ;)

Cya l8ta xoxox

I shook my head and walked towards Shawn's room laughing to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 month later

I woke up to my phone buzzing to the sounds of Jeff Hardy and drowsily answered it.

Jeff: Morning Sunshine

L: Morning

J: How are you feeling this morning

L: Much better …I lied

J: Good I was thinking we could head up to the mineral springs for a picnic.

L:That sounds perfect what time will you be around?

J: In about an hour dress warmly

L:Ok honey see you soon I yawned hanging up and jumping in the shower

I felt like absolute crap! I stumbled in the shower and vomited, got out of the shower and got dressed then vomited, ate breakfast and vomited and then brushed my teeth and managed to hold down the uprising vomit.

I answered the door to a beaming Jeff whose smile quickly fell

"You look terrible babe" he frowned

"Gee thanks that's what every girl wants to hear" I said sarcastically

"That's not what I meant, maybe I should take you to the doctors" he said concernedly

"No fucking doctors! I hate them, please I swear I'm fine...let's just go on this romantic picnic ok" I smiled trying to be reassuring

He didn't look very convinced but he nodded and soon we were in the car headed towards our destination.

Unfortunately when I woke up we were in a hospital car park

"Where the hell are we Jeffery!" I growled

"It's a hospital it fixes people who vomit" he said cheekily

I glared at him "I don't need to be fixed! I told you I hate hospitals"

He squeezed my hand and gave me those irresistible puppy dog eyes

"Please babe, for me...I'll hold your hand the whole way" he replied

I sighed defeated "Promise?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek "Promise"

We got inside the doctor's office and after I explained my symptoms and instead of being handed a prescription I was presented with a needle to take my blood

"We will have to clarify exactly what's going on inside before we can give you any antibiotics" explained the doctor

I nodded and turned to Jeff "I'm gonna need that hand"

He chuckled and held onto my hand while I was jabbed with the massive needle, cringing I grasped tightly probably almost breaking his hand.

"All done" said the doctor smiling

"Do I get a lollypop?" I asked rubbing the sore spot on my arm

The doctor just laughed and sent us on our way

"Was that so bad?" asked Jeff as we headed back to the hotel

"No, but what is bad is that you tricked me into it" I grumbled

"I was only trying to do the right thing" he sighed

"Yes well I thought I was going to get laid today and instead the only thing I got jabbed by today was a needle" I replied peevishly

"Oh well there's plenty of time for that little exercise no need to rush things" he smirked

"We've been seeing each other for a month!" I exclaimed

"Yeah but you're special" he replied sweetly

"And you don't wanna get sick" I laughed

He chuckled "Ok you caught me out, but hey my face is plastered on TV every week not yours"

"Ohh well you're loss" I giggled sticking my tongue out at him

"Mmmm that I can agree with you on" he replied with a hint of longing in his voice

We instead spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies before Randy came and joined us. That afternoon I was cooking us dinner while Jeff and Randy were playing cards when my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I answered

"Miss Heart this is Dr David's how are you doing?"

"I'm actually quite nervous now doctor, what are my results" i asked tentatively

"There's nothing to be worried about but a whole lot to be nervous about Miss Heart" chuckled the doctor

"What do you mean?" i asked now beginning to worry

"Congratulations Miss Heart you're pregnant"

At this point I dropped the phone the ground with a smash and began to cry, Jeff scooped me up off the floor and Randy grabbed the phone.

"Hello Doctor sorry she's a little incapacitated what does she need to do?" he asked

"Oh I see ehem, well yes of course I will make sure she gets there, yes...Thank You doctor, ok goodbye"

I looked at him pleadingly and began to regain my composure.

"Jeff do you think you could go have dinner with the other boys tonight, um Randy and I need to talk" I asked trying to avoid eye contact

"Of course, umm if you need anything just call" he said confusedly

I let him out and flopped down on the couch beside Randy both of us sitting silently for what seemed like hours.

"So, you've been knocked up" he said

"Yeah" i replied quietly

"Is it?" he asked awkwardly

"Yeah"

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked

"I don't know"

"You and Hardy haven't well you know?"

"No, not yet he was the only one" I replied softly

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly

"I'll take you to your appointment tomorrow"

"Thanks Randy" I sighed suddenly exhausted

"I'm gonna go to bed, you can let yourself out...tell Jeff I wasn't feeling well"

"Ok babe" he said giving me a quick hug and heading towards the door

"Lace it's gonna be ok" he added giving me a comforting smile then waving goodbye

He shut the door and I was finally alone, so I started to cry and cry finally I'd finished getting ready for bed and the phone rang.

"Hello" I said trying to gain control of my voice

"Lace? Is everything ok?" asked John

"Yeah everything's fine" I lied as convincingly as I could

"I'll be right over" he said the phone dying before I could even say no

How the hell did he always know when something was wrong!

I heard the door click open and he entered the bedroom where I lay pretending to sleep

"Lace I can see the tissues" he said annoyed

I opened my eyes and smiled sheepishly my eyes still burning from the tears

"Everything's fine Johnny" I said my voice raspy

He frowned and sat on the bed beside me beckoning me into his arms

"Come on honey tell Johnny the problem" he said comfortingly causing the tears to only fall more.

"It's nothing" I sobbed

"Nothing you wanna tell me about hey" he replied hurt evident in his voice

"No, seriously don't worry just that time of the month I guess everything's stressing me out"

He looked at me unconvinced but nodded anyway, I felt a sense of relief wash over me, he kissed my head and I leant in against him sighing slightly.

"Want me to stay with you till you feel better?" he asked sweetly

I just nodded sleepily and snuggled in his arms strangely content.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks for all your reviews they are great! Keep letting me know what you think 

Wrestlemania 23 April 1st 2006

For 3 months she had been able to hide her pregnancy, the only people who knew were Randy and Jeff. Randy because he'd picked up the phone on her, and Jeff because he wanted a good reason for why they couldn't see each other anymore. Unsurprisingly I'm pregnant with another man's baby did the trick, however Jeff and Rand had been angels. Randy had been helping her when she was sick, taking her to appointments and Jeff had quickly become a great friend also pitching in when Randy wasn't able to.

John was still oblivious and lately it seemed his only goal was to get back into bed with Lacy, which of course wasn't going to happen anytime soon considering her naked stomach showed her pregnancy in all its glory. Despite being a little dumb he knew her belly button was an innie and she didn't think he'd believe that it just changed to an outie for no reason.

Everything was going smoothly until Stephanie McMahon showed up behind the scenes at WM23.

"Steffy OMG how are you!" I squealed excited to see my old friend pushing a pram with the most adorable little girl inside

"Hey honey how are you doing?" she asked hugging me

"I'm great, now who is this little angel here" I smiled looking at the tiny baby

"This is Aurora" she beamed lifting the pretty little baby out of the pram

"Thank god she looks like her mother hey" I laughed

"Hey you're hurting my feelings" said Paul entering the room

I rolled my eyes "You know you were praying for it too"

"You know I'm your boss right" he growled playfully

"I know but so is Vince and he loves me" I laughed sticking my tongue out at him

"You want to hold her?" asked Stephanie handing her to me

"Wow she's so gorgeous" I sighed beginning to get a little choked up for some hormonal reason

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stephanie all of a sudden

"What?" I asked confusedly putting Aurora back in her pram

"You're Pregnant!" she yelled

"Shhhhh Jesus Stephanie could you say it any louder!" I whispered angrily

"What your PREGNANT!" yelled Paul grabbing a chair and lifting me into It

"Yes I am but no one knows so I'd appreciate it if you kept it on the down low!"

"Is it Hardy's? Is that why that weasel dumped you!" he yelled angrily

"No it's not Jeff's and I broke up with him because I didn't think it would be fair on him" I replied quietly

"How far along are you?" asked Stephanie

"3 months pretty much exactly" I replied sheepishly

"Honey why didn't you tell any of us?" asked Paul sympathetically

"Because I'd just gotten the job and I wanted to prove I could do it well without having all of you trying to slow me down, and the dad doesn't know yet"

"We know you are capable of doing this job, but things happen that's what maternity leave is for...you could've lost the baby you know working the way you do" said Stephanie worriedly

"I saw doctors regularly and I never overdid myself, I promise just please let me tell Vince when I'm ready...I don't want to be put on the bench three months after I got the job" I pleaded

"We will think about it, in the meantime it's almost show time I want you to head to the family box and watch the show you've done enough for today" ordered Paul

"But I..."

"No buts Lace, go sit down watch the show and we'll talk afterwards" added Stephanie

"You guys suck" I pouted before heading to the family's box with my tail between my legs

When I entered I was greeted by a bunch of different wives and girlfriends and kids running around but I sat immediately beside Vikki Guerrero and grasped her hand.

"Hey gorgeous" I said Softly

"Ahh Lacy haven't seen much of you lately honey" she replied

"I know, I've been so busy" I said ashamedly

"I know and I am so proud of you, he would've been too you know" she said sadly

I couldn't help It, I began to cry like a baby

Vikki just smiled and hugged me tightly until I finally stopped.

"So how far along are you sweetie?" she asked

I looked at her wide eyed

"Am I that fat!" I exclaimed

She shook her head and grinned "No but a mother knows these things"

"About 3 months" I frowned

"So New Years baby hey" she laughed

"Yeah something like that" I giggled

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"He doesn't actually know" I grimaced

"Ohh and why not? Because you're still in love with John?" she asked innocently

My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped to the ground

"Oh come on honey me and Eddie knew you two were in love for years" she smiled

"Well no that's not quite the case" I said more bitterly then I intended

"Oh It's John's isn't it??" she whispered

I nodded slightly "No-one knows well Randy does because he's the only one who knows we slept together that one time" I said quietly feeling relief at finally getting it off my chest.

She frowned sympathetically and gave me a brief hug

"Lacy what have you gotten yourself into!"

"I don't know Vikki" I said sadly

"You have to tell him, you know It's right" she said firmly

"I know" I sighed looking out over the ring as the lights went low and the show began.

Nearing the end although I was enjoying the show, I was getting antsy and had to go do something, so I said goodbye to everyone and headed backstage to make sure everything was running smoothly.

I wandered over to the locker-room with the small television in it and watched the last match unfold John vs Shawn.

It was brilliant, absolutely fucking brilliant and everything had gone off without a single hitch...I almost wanted to throw something at the television when John won, even though he work mightily hard for it and I helped write it that way.

As I switched off the television and turned to head out of the locker room I was greeted by a forlorn Shawn Michaels who threw himself into my arms screaming theatrically Whyyyyy Whyy Whyyyyy!

I hugged him trying not to laugh "I know baby, I know but you tried your best and we're all so proud of you" I comforted

"THE CHAMP IS STILL HERE!" exclaimed a loud voice as none other than John Cena entered the room

Shawn glared at him and pouted at me wanting more hugs

"Geez do you have to rub it in, you know the only reason you won was because we wrote it that way" I said rolling my eyes

John looked at me shocked, and frowned confusedly

"But you put on a hell of a show, I'm so proud of both of you" I beamed

At this John and Shawn looked at me strangely

"Ok hold the phone, that was like a 2 second mood change!" exclaimed John

"Yeah Lace what the hell, is it that time of month or something" laughed Shawn who received a punch in the arm

"Shut up you two" I said failing at pretend angry and beginning to laugh

Then I heard Paul clear his throat and give me one of those "serious" looks I hated so much he quickly congratulated the guys and came over to me and whispered in my ear "Lace the boss wants to see you now".

I must have gone white because Shawn and John looked at me worriedly

"I have something I need to do guys, um I'll see you at the after party" I said hastily kissing both their cheeks and heading towards Vince's makeshift office.

"Hey Boss, great show" I said sheepishly as I entered the room and sat down

Not being able to contain his grin Vince smiled "Sure was, now I think you know why I called you in here Lacy"

"Umm no" I lied

He gave me one of those famous "I don't buy it looks" and began to speak

"I'm sending you home Lacy, We have a one night only show coming up in Perth in 3 months and I want you to plan the end of year country wide RAW tour"

"Oh, I thought..." I trailed off

"No this isn't about your pregnancy, I do hope the father is doing the right thing however" he said cutting me off

"However I do not want you working after your 6 month and that's an order" he said firmly

"But Vince"

"No buts young Lady after the Perth show you will only be a consult to the team planning the December shows and they won't be contacting you at all once you hit 8 months" he added

Knowing it was useless to argue I just nodded and thanked him before heading back to the hotel to freshen up before the party.

Thank God for baby doll dresses was all I could say, with the ballooning white and black flowered short dress and some killer heels you couldn't even tell I was pregnant. I let my hair fall around my shoulders in cascading curls put on a little bit of makeup and was ready to go, as I surveyed myself in the mirror one more time I smiled despite the morning sickness and lethargy, pregnancy sure did wonders for your skin! I was glowing!

Randy and Jeff picked me up and we rode to the function centre where the party was to be held.

"You look amazing" said Jeff sweetly

"Yeah total MILF" laughed Randy winking at me

I rolled my eyes "Thanks Jeff, you scrub up pretty well yourself" I smiled

When we arrived Randy and Jeff headed for their respective girls and I sat alone in a booth sipping on an orange juice relaxing for a bit watching the festivities.

John slipped in beside and slung an arm around my shoulder

"You look gorgeous darlin" he said kissing my cheek

"Thanks Johnny" I replied blushing against my will

"Some show hey" he said thoughtfully

"Yeah you were amazing you know that" I replied truthfully

"It was all Shawn he makes us look good" he said modestly

"Nah it was you too, you are becoming quite the performer" I added

"You would know" he laughed cheekily

I blushed furiously and slapped his arm playfully

"Really John..."

"Oh I'm only joking with you honey, so what are you drinking?" he asked

"Vodka and Orange" I said automatically

He went for the glass and took a sip, his face looking at me quizzically

"You aren't drinking tonight?" he asked confusedly

"Umm I don't want to be hung over for the flight tomorrow" I said softly

"What flight?" he asked furrowing his brow

I sighed "I'm being sent home, to work in Australia on some shows"

He looked at me blankly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out Jeff and Randy don't even know yet" I replied

"Well nice to know I still get told some things before they get to know" he mumbled

I looked at him shocked "What do you mean?"

He frowned "Well lately it feels like I've lost my best friend to those two, I never minded sharing you with Randy but now Jeff too, I barely see you anymore"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Johnny, you know you're always my number one guy" I said squeezing his knee comfortingly

"It doesn't seem like that sometimes" he said quietly

My heart fell into my stomach and I frowned, quickly pulling him into a fierce hug

"Oh honey don't be like that, you know I love you" I replied forcefully

He leant over his breath hot on my neck and whispered in my ear "I can't stop thinking about that night Lace"

I pulled away shocked that all his innuendo and silly comments hadn't all been just him joking around and trying to get a rise out of me.

"Oh Johnny, I didn't think well..." I stuttered

He almost looked pained and he went to stand up "Don't worry about it Lace, seriously...Have a good trip home" he said quietly before leaning in and leaving the briefest of kisses on my mouth that burnt on my lips for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW Pleaseeee

SUPRISE!!

July 2007

I'd moved myself permanently into the yellow room because the ladder up to the attic was impossible with my burgeoning stomach. Being home I finally realised home much I had missed it, At 6 months pregnant time was running out for me to tell John and even start the nursery. I had been so busy with the one night only show that I hadn't even gone baby shopping yet, some of my old school friends however had thrown me a baby shower so I wasn't completely unprepared.

I stood in the kitchen folding sheets and speaking to the Perth correspondent over the phone.

Max: So the rooms are booked, the caterers have the dietary requirements of all the superstars, the transportation has been hired and three superstars have been chosen to attend the signing at the comic store the day before the live event.

Lacy: Well sounds like everything's under control, everything is under control right? I asked panic creeping into my voice

Max laughed and reassured me everything was set for the show, sighing with relief I said a quick goodbye and went back happily to my folding.

Then I heard a deep voice behind me "Honey, I'm home"

I spun around clutching the sheet in front of me protectively "What are you doing here?" I stuttered nervously

"Vince sent me to check up on you" he said the smile falling from his face and a look of worry replacing it

"Vince" I almost growled angry at how my boss was getting involved in my personal life.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked

I grimaced "No, I mean Yeah of course it's just..." I began before changing my strategy, screw It I thought to myself...it's now or never.

I dropped the sheet that was hiding my stomach and grinned half heartedly

"Umm Surprise!" I exclaimed uncertainly

John's face went white and his jaw dropped so much it almost hit the floor before he smiled and enveloped in a bear hug.

"You're pregnant?" he stuttered

"Not for long if you keep me in this crush hug" I laughed causing John to blush and let me go.

"Congratulations honey, who is the lucky guy?" he asked obliviously

I giggled nervously and motioned for him to sit down "He doesn't um know yet Johnny"

"He better be doing the right thing, or I'll kick that bum's ass" he said aggressively which was strangely turning me on, Ok pregnancy has officially made me 100 times hornier then I've ever been in my life.

I patted his arm to settle him down "I need you to promise not to freak out when I explain this to you ok"

He looked at me quizzically but still nodded and sat at the counter

"I am 6 months pregnant Johnny, to be exact 6 months and 8 days" I said slowly watching him for his reaction

When he continued to look at me blankly I sighed frustrated and looked him in the face.

"John it's the 8th of July!" I exclaimed, when I still got a confused look I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"The baby is yours John" I said softly a weight finally lifting off my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly

I felt the tears begin to burn behind my eyes "I couldn't, every time I tried something would get in the way or I'd chicken out"

"What so you were gonna do wait until he or she was born and be like oh yeah John you're a daddy" he spat angrily

I started to cry "John please, you have to understand I was scared"

"Who knows?" He asked his eyes flashing fiercely

"John Please" I pleaded beginning to cry

"How many people know Lacy!"

"Randy because he answered the phone when I fainted, Jeff because I had to give him a legitimate reason why I was breaking up with him but he doesn't know it's yours and Steph figured it out herself she told Paul and Vince so I could get sent back here early. Vikki kinda figured it out too" I replied quietly

"Un-fucking believable...I thought we were closer then this" he said angrily

I grabbed his arm "Please Johnny let me explain" I cried

His expression softened a little bit as he looked at me "Lace I can't do this right now" he said softly before turning around and walking out the door. The exact thing I was afraid of this whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

REVIEW REVIEWWWWWW please please please

I lay on the couch curled up under a blanket watching some sitcom that wasn't very funny while contemplating how I could salvage our friendship and regain John's trust...Why didn't I just tell him straight away! I could've avoided this whole messy situation.

I didn't need him to raise my baby, I am an independent strong woman who is more than able to look after herself and this baby. What scared me was losing his friendship and getting a child support check once a month or even worse some bimbo coming in and trying to play mother to my child! Maybe he'd give me sole custody?

My mind had been racing the whole day and I knew it wouldn't stop until he got back and kicked me out of the house, and yelled and screamed at me some more.

At about midnight I heard the door click open and went to see what kind of state he had drunk himself into.

He stumbled in through the door and I helped him towards the lounge room and plonked him on the couch.

"You know Johnny, you can't use booze to solve all your problems forever" I said softly

"I know honey, I know...cause your gonna be a mummy and I'm gonna be a daddy" he said with wonderment creeping in your voice

"And it took you a bottle of Jack to figure it out" I laughed softly shaking my head

Suddenly his arms slinked around me and he pulled me into his lap looking at me with puzzlement.

"My baby, is in your tummy" he said our eyes locked as he rubbed my growing belly

I nodded numbly wondering what was going through that head of his when bent down and kissed me softly on the lips

"Let's get married Lace" he said slurring slightly

I sprang out of his lap almost like I'd been electrocuted and looked at him shocked.

"You are insane" I replied incredulously

"I'm not, marry me honey!" he exclaimed

I rolled my eyes and helped him lie on the couch and placed a blanket over him still giggling.

"You don't know what you're talking about Johnny" I said

"I mean it Lace" he yawned stretching out

I kissed him on the forehead and smiled

"You're drunk, you don't mean it" I replied softly before heading up to my own room.


End file.
